Violet eyes
by Shawntail
Summary: Well, this is my first summary...It's set after the episode 'Heero, distracted by defeat' Pairing: Noin/ Relena, slight Noin/Une
1. Chapter 1

Heya

Hello, this is my first fanfiction, I hope it's something you'll enjoy reading.

The story starts from an original episode: 'Heero, distracted by defeat'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

'No ma'am you're wrong, look colonel Une! The objective is to eliminate the rebels; his Excellency doesn't want battles that involve civilians!' Lucrezia Noin was standing behind her senior officer, in an attempt to talk some sense into the woman's head. She held her violet eyes fixed on the colonel's back, as if she could hold the colonel from launching the deadly missiles only with her gaze.

The slightly elder woman narrowed her eyes; how dared that young soldier! Speaking up to her like that! She was just a lieutenant, someone that should obey orders! She quickly turned around, raised her hand and slapped Noin in the face. The young women let out a soft cry in surprise, not able to ban the surprised and angry look from her eyes.

Une looked behind her and was ready to give one of the soldiers the command to fire, when Noin stepped forward to stop her. 'No, don't!' The colonel felt anger taking control over her body when she clenched her fist, ready to hit the young soldier again, when the screen of one of the computers bleeped and an elder man appeared. He declared that he was willing to surrender…..but refused to hand over the gundams.

As Noin was trying to figure out what the guy could mean, the pilot of Gundam Zero 1, a young boy with a look in his eyes that sent a chill up her spine, exited his gundam and self-detonated without hesitation. Everyone in the room held his breath, as the magnificent piece of technology exploded into a ball of raging fire. Noin gasped and felt a strong bond of ice-cold fear clenching her heart. This was impossible…..he just sacrificed his life…. without a second thought…

She caught herself staring at the back of Colonel Une, as if she looked for something to turn her anger to, when she was startled by the buzzing of the phone next to her. Still a bit confused with the current events, she picked it up, without thinking. It was only when she heard a familiar voice that she realised she had picked up Une's private phone.

A little grin appeared on her face as she listened to her orders. 'Colonel, you have a call from his Excellency.' Colonel Une reached out for the phone, ready to pull it out of her hand, when Noin blocked her with her wrist.

'Colonel, he says for you to be more graceful….about everything.' Colonel Une gasped almost unnoticeable and looked at the young soldier in front of her with a searching look in her eyes.

'More graceful….Lady Une!' Noin narrowed her eyes, as they were filled with something like…triumph. Lady Une could not tell. She simply kept staring at Noin, suddenly aware of the distance between them that was too small, and of the slight contact they had, as Noin was still holding off her hand. She shook her head firmly and slapped her hand away.

'Everybody…return to your posts!' She ordered as she tried to retain her calm. She brushed a lock of brown hear behind her ear and took off her glasses. While everyone around her was picking up their usual business, she cleaned them carefully, whereas she kept a thoughtful eye on Noin. The young soldier had finished her call and was now waiting for orders. The little spark of triumph had already disappeared form her face and the Lady could notice her hand tremble a little when she held up Une's private phone.

Lady Une put her glasses back on and focused her hazelnut coloured eyes on the Mediterranean face. She accepted the phone and played with it for a little while, thinking of a command to give the lieutenant. 'You will return to the headquarters immediately, report there and stay in the building until I summon you. Do I make myself clear?'

Noin swallowed and saluted; 'Yes ma'am!' She turned around and walked out of the control room, glad to have escaped a tirade in open public…for the time being at least. She felt the colonel's gaze burning in her back when she ticked in the code to open the door. Even when it was closed again and she was walking towards an airplane to take her to the headquarters, she still felt those two brown eyes on her body. Subconscious she reached for her cheek that hurt. She was sure that the skin was flame-coloured, in the shape of a woman's hand. That would be a nice bruise to wake up with tomorrow, she thought by herself when she accessed the plane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voila!! That's the first chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it! I know, there's not much action in it, but it's only the first chapter okay?

Please hit that button below and review.


	2. New mission, new target?

Okay, second part, I know, not much pairing, YET grins

Okay, second part, I know, not much pairing, YET grins

Thanks to karina001, who was the first to review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Treize Khushrenada smiled when he saw the silver coloured plane descend; bringing back the young woman he had talked to on the phone. He was surprised at first, not to hear the strong, firm voice of the Lady, but a clear, warmer one answering his call. He knew that Une would be offended by the words he carried over by using the soldier as his voice, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment. Her behaviour was understandable, but still intolerable.

He also knew, that Noin, whose voice he had recognised even as he hadn't spoke to her in months, would have to handle with Une's bad mood. No doubt she had to fend off a few harsh words, but if he remembered well, she should have handled it perfectly.

Occupied with these thoughts, he approached the now landed airplane, watching the door slide open. As the other soldiers Une had ordered to come to the head quarters exited from the machine, Treize wondered why lieutenant Noin hadn't showed up yet. When the last soldier had reached the gate, and there still was no sign of her, he decided to look for her.

He greeted the steward that was guarding the plane's door, and looked surprised when the man placed a finger on his lips, curled in a little smile. When he was sure Treize was silent, he walked him to the compartment in the back of the plane, and pulled away the curtain that separated the little private space from the rest of the plane. Treize looked curiously into the compartment and nodded comprehensibly. The steward then saluted and made his way out of the plane. Treize pulled the curtain back into place, banning the sun from the room, and sat himself in front of the immobile silhouette. In the shadowy light, he could still clearly see the young woman's sleeping face, as she was curled up into the seat. She had pulled up her legs against her chest and laid her head in her arms, as in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. She made a little sound in her sleep as she shifted her head, now facing him directly.

Not making a single noise, Treize left the plane and contacted one of the persons he trusted the most to keep an eye on the sleeping passenger ordering him to simply wait for Noin to wake up.

The contacted person smiled when, after an hour or two, the woman began to stir, shaking her head a little bit, trying to wake up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, rubbing them to see who was sitting with her. Even in her sleep, she had noticed a presence leaving and another one coming in, probably an instinct that had evolved from her training with OZ. She then simply stared when the last traces of sleep tried to leave her body, recognizing the ice blue eyes that looked at her with a gentle look.

She gave out a little shriek and jumped up from her seat, only to notice her legs were asleep. She tried to hold her balance, which failed miserably and was falling back into her seat, when suddenly a firm but gentle hand caught her arm and pulled her back to her feat.

'I guess following orders is more tiring than I thought.'

Noin freezed when she heard the obvious trace of warmth in the husky voice. But it was impossible that he was here!

She stared to the ground, trying to stabilize her body, but the sleep wouldn't leave her mechanism that quickly. She fought a desperate battle against the jetlag, not willing to give in, when her knees failed her and she slid onto the ground.

'Noin! Are you alright?' She mumbled something, but then let herself sink again into the reaching arms of sleep. She didn't even notice when Zechs lifted her up with care and cautiously carried her out of the plane.

A few hours later, Noin woke up, finding herself in a comfortable bed against the wall of a well lit room. The curtains were half closed so that a single ray of sunlight sought his way into the bedroom and shone upon a large silhouette that was sitting in a comfortable chair next to the bed. 'I hope you have slept well Noin, it looked like you needed it.'

Noin simply nodded; embarrassed by the fact she collapsed right in his arms.

'I'm sorry colonel Zechs, it won't happen again. I guess I was a little….worn out.' She ended faintly, seeing a smile spreading over his face.

'No apologies needed Noin, it's perfectly understandable…' he hesitated for a brief moment, giving her face a careful look.

The young lieutenant suddenly felt a sharp pain jolting through her cheek, as she blushed under his gaze. She lifted up her arm and touched her left cheek. She made a face as she felt the bruising on her skin, aching under her touch.

'May I ask….where this came from?' Zechs asked her. She simply smiled, knowing the answer wouldn't surprise him. 'Lady Une, sir. We had a little…disagreement.' Zechs frowned but said nothing of it, which Noin was grateful for. She sighed and threw the blankets off her in a sudden burst of irritation. Why was he here? She knew that her feelings would never be answered, and he knew them all too well! They had never talked about it, but she felt he only saw her as a friend…his best friend.

Occupied with her own thoughts she swung her legs over the side of the bed, searching for her boots. 'Where are those bloody…' she stopped when Zechs hold out a pair of shining black boots. 'Thanks.' Noin said as she put them on.

'I thought you might needed another pair, since the last one is now flying around somewhere on its way to Australia.' He grinned by the look of total disbelief on her face.

'Apparently you kicked them out when you were in the plane, and somehow they slid under your chair. I only noticed they were gone when I was carrying you into this bedroom.'

Noin, still a bit tired of the past few days, didn't have the energy to pay much attention at the image of Zechs carrying her into a room, tucking her in like she was a little child.

She just smiled and stood up. 'Hey, what's for breakfast?'

Zechs smiled back and walked out of the room, pointing her to follow him.

'For me, bread, eggs and some coffee. For you, a meeting with Lady Une.' Noin gasped and hesitated as she and Zechs reached the elevators. 'She is waiting in the boarder room at the fourth level.' He pushed the button to summon the lift, stepped inside with Noin in his wake and waited for the doors to close before he spoke again. 'Don't be intimidated. You just delivered the message.'

'And I spoke up to her!' Noin cursed herself for not being able to hide the undertone of fear in her voice. 'Get a grip on yourself! She can't do anything; Treize will get the report afterwards. He will make sure that she doesn't cross any lines!' Not totally convinced Noin growled something and when they reached the fourth floor, she quickly left the elevator.

It was when she stood in front of the door, raising her hand to knock, that she realised what Zechs had said. Treize will get the report afterwards. That meant he wouldn't be attending this little meeting or what so ever. She swallowed again, not succeeding in tempering the feeling of fear that was clenching her heart again.

'Well, I guess I won't find out what she wants unless I enter that stupid room.'

She sighed one last time and then firmly knocked on the door.

'Come in!' The cold voice of the lady almost made her turn around, run back to her room and stuff herself with chocolate cookies.

Get a grip! You're not scared of her are you? She scowled herself before opening the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Une was standing at the window, her hands resting on her hips, seemingly staring into oblivion. She heard Noin enter the room, softly closing the door. She smiled in herself, laughing at the tension that seemed to come off the young woman in waves. She lingered the silence for a few minutes longer, enjoying Noin's discomfort, before turning away from the window, facing the dark haired soldier.

'I heard you collapsed in the plane, lieutenant. I hope you are fully recovered by now.'

Noin could hear the sarcasm dripping of her words, but chose to keep her calm. 'Yes ma'am!'

She watched lady Une walking towards a chair, seating herself as she kept her eyes locked on the Mediterranean. Her lips curled into a little smile that didn't reach her eyes and pointed Noin to the chair on the other side of the table, right in front of her.

Noin succeeded in keeping her walk steady and pulled the chair a little further away from the table before sitting down. Une fluttered at this attempt to keep out of the lady's reach and wondered if Noin was actually scared of her. She placed her hands on both sides of the table, leaning forward to meet the violet eyes. 'Your behaviour in the control room was inappropriate! It was a total lack of respect for a superior!'

Une's brown eyes narrowed as she leaned towards Noin, keeping their eyes on the same height. Noin shifted uncomfortably under the lady's gaze, especially because she was only inches away from her own face. If she leaned a bit more forward, their noses would touch each other. She was able to withstand Une's eyes piercing her own violet ones for a few minutes, but then gave in and lowered her face to the floor. 'I understand and I take full responsibility.' The Lady grinned and nodded. 'As long as that's clear…I see no further reason to go more deeply into this matter. However….only because his Excellency wishes for you to accept this mission.' She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a green file. Without breaking eye contact even once, she shoved the stack of paper into Noin's direction.

The young soldier reached out her hand to pick up the file, when Lady Une suddenly grabbed the collar of her military coat and pulled Noin closer towards her firm looking face. Noin gasped when she felt Une's lips brush briefly over hers before pushing her back into her chair.

She shook her head in order to understand what had happened, when Lady Une reached out her hand and stroke her cheek. Confused, Noin didn't move away when the Lady continued to caress her bruised skin. She felt her face beaming when she looked up to meet the brown eyes; normally so cold and severe, but now…distant…like she was somewhere else…like she WAS someone else...

Behind those glasses she saw another Lady, waiting to step out into the world once this war was over. It confused her.

The lieutenant sighed, almost soundless, and closed her eyes. She was just so…tired of everything. Tired of this war, of the bloodshed…she just wanted to lay her head on a pillow (one filled with feathers and silky blue sheets on top) and sleep.

She let her head drop into the Lady's hand and waited for the comforting moment to flee through the open window, waited for the harsh words that she had grown accustomed to when being in the same room as her superior.

Lady Une smiled softly and pulled, almost gentle, back her hand. 'Don't think you'll get away with it just like that, Noin.' She whispered before leaving the room.

Noin shook her head again, not even trying to figure out the meaning of the past few minutes.

Instead, she focused on the green file that was lying in front of her. She opened it and was startled by the two eyes, possessing the same colour as her own only slightly different by a touch of blue, looking up to her from the paper. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was just a photograph, taken on a sunny day, not too long ago. She flipped the pages of the file and understood that this wouldn't be an easy mission. To hide and protect one of the most friendly and yet one of the most dangerous people that walked round the earth at this very moment.

She smiled when she thought of the challenge it would be…looking after a teenager that was so against violence, while she herself had killed more men then she could remember.

'Yes, this will be interesting….miss Relena Peacecraft.' She said to the picture of the young girl, whose life was now placed in her hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There you go second part!

I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, but I haven't found a Beta Reader yet so…

Please hit that button below to review.


	3. Girl in the storm

WHAM

WHAM!!

Startled by the sound of an airplane exploding Relena Peacecraft looked up from the files scattered across the table she was sitting at, to look at the television screen.

'Oz has taken over the eastern area of the Kalahari Desert. A small faction of rebels is still fighting but Oz's leader, Treize Khushrenada, gives us his word that it won't take too long to eliminate the rebels. He says tha-'

The newsreaders voice was cut off by Relena, who turned off the television.

'I've had enough of this…this war-addicted foundation! Why can't people see that this fighting is causing much pain to the civilians?'

Relena sighed and buried her head into her arms, wishing that she would stop existing, just for a few minutes. She'd got to get some rest, but it was difficult as the whole world expected great things from her.

The young girl opened her eyes, stood up and walked to the window. She glanced through it, looking at the beautiful park that was surrounding the big house she was currently staying in.

It had been an idea of Pagan, her butler- assistant- protector, to move into this villa. Deeply hidden in the woods of the Sank Kingdom, in an attempt to give her a break from the press and…other unwanted guests. In a sudden burst of anger and rebellion, she stormed out of the room, heading for the front door, when the old maid that looked after her when Pagan wasn't around stepped in her way. 'Where are you going, miss Relena?'

Relena held her step and forced a smile on her face; 'I'm just going to make a little walk in the woods, Stephanie, if that's alright. I really need a break.'

Stephanie thought about it for a few seconds while Relena held her breath.

Please let me go outside, please let me go outside, please let me-

'Alright, just don't go too far.'

Relena smiled and quickly left the house, before the maid could change her mind.

The young girl enjoyed the feeling of a calm breeze stroking her skin and gave in to the urge of a real smile spreading all over her face. It had been a long time since she had smiled this sincere. She strolled down the paths, following her instincts and soon reached the heart of the woods. She could hear nothing else except the birds that were hiding in the trees, whistling like there was no tomorrow, and the beating of her own heart. She stood still at a beautiful lake surrounded by high trees and decided to take a rest. After all, she deserved it! She wasn't even a grown-up yet, but they still saddled her up with these responsibilities. She hated them, but if she wanted true peace on earth, she just couldn't give up.

Relena sat down under the branches of a giant tree and imagined how her life would look like if she hadn't been a Peacecraft. If the father, who had adopted her hadn't been a Darlian. If the gundams hadn't been built. But the world was full of 'ifs'. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift of to more pleasant things then warfare. If it wasn't for the war, she would never have met Heero, not that seeing him at school had made any difference. He had this unbreakable wall floating around him like an indestructible aura or something. She would never be able to break through it, but it was a pleasant pastime when she had nothing else to do. But if it wasn't for him…she might have had a boyfriend by this time.

After all, she was already seventeen; it was high time she got one! A lot of her classmates had already asked if she wasn't interested in boys! Can you believe it?

(WE can my dear, but that's beside the point)

She chuckled and leaned back against the tree, shifting until she was curled up comfortably on the grass. 'I'll just close my eyes for a minute or two, then I have to go back and work a little…bit more…' But her good intentions were blown away by the gentle breeze and soon Relena had dozed off.

She woke up with a start when she felt water running down her spine. She opened her eyes and saw that the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Dark clouds had gathered in the sky and the rain was already pouring down. Before she knew it, Relena was soaked to the bone.

As fast as she could, she jumped up and ran down the path in an attempt to reach the house before the thunderstorm would reach its peak. Using the lighting to find her way back, she raced down the hill when she realised she hadn't been in this part of the woods before. The trees were much higher here and the path had nearly vanished between the bushes.

Relena cursed herself for falling asleep and rushed off in the direction she came from. If she just followed the path that had leaded her here and followed it in the opposite direction, she would reach the villa in no time. Or at least that was the plan. Unfortunately, the forest was playing tricks on her, and soon after she had reached the lake where she came from, she had no idea which way to go.

A sudden bolt of lightning ripped the sky apart and struck the tree where Relena had been sleeping not so long ago. Almost numb with fear, the young girl flinched.

She felt her feet slipping away and realized she'd been standing near the edge of the plateau the forest was situated on. She let out a scream as she fell and stretched out her hand in a desperate cry for help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh eh, cliff-hanger 

Hope you like it


	4. A welcome rescuer?

It's over now, all of it

It's over now, all of it. Who will stand up for peace?

The thought struck her with the razor sharp edge of a knife. She closed her eyes in terror, waiting for the pain to ache through her body when it'd touch the ground, when suddenly a strong, but gentle hand appeared out of nowhere and grasped hers firmly. Relena groaned with pain when she was thrown against the edge of the plateau but hold on desperately to the hand of her unknown saviour. She ignored the feeling of sharp rocks scraping her arms and legs when she was pulled to safety.

Her rescuer helped her up, but Relena was so exhausted that she just wrapped her arms around the taller figure and pressed herself shaking against the woman's body. She couldn't see the person's face, but she instinctively knew her saviour was a 'she' by the gentle touch of her hand…and of course by the soft feeling of a bosom when she held her rescuer tight.

She purred happily when she felt the woman wrapping her arms around her trembling body, both being soaked by the still falling rain.

'Let's find shelter, Miss Relena, or else we both will end up catching a cold.'

Surprised, Relena opened her eyes, wondering how the woman knew her name.

She lifted her head so she could ask but before she could do so, the woman placed a finger on her lips. 'Shh, it will all be explained later.' Relena nodded and let the woman escape her embrace. 'Here, we don't want you to get sick now do we?' The shady figure took off her coat and draped it carefully around Relena's shoulders. She then grabbed her hand and led her over the slippery path, carefully watching Relena to see if she was alright.

Relena sighed in relief when she noticed a simple wooden cottage, deeply hidden between the trees. They would be safe there. She staggered to the little building when she bumped into her companion who stood still. Without speaking, the taller woman bent down and before Relena knew it, she was lifted up in her arms. She was carried into the cottage and her saviour shut the door with her foot. Inside, there was a nice fire burning in the fireplace and Relena closed her eyes at the feeling of warmth washing over her cold body.

The woman walked to a comfortable sofa in the middle of the room and carefully placed her down. Relena let out a short shriek when she moved her bruised arms to let go of the woman's neck. 'Are you alright Miss Relena?' Relena nodded and looked up to ask again how she knew her name, when she realised she could actually _see _her rescuer for the first time.

A young woman was kneeling in front of her, platinum black hair leaking tons of water and a pair of friendly eyes eagerly scanning her own face. She suddenly met Relena's gaze, blushed slightly and bend her head. Relena recognized the gesture; it was a token of respect…towards a superior. She narrowed her eyes and examined the young woman kneeling before her more closely. She spotted the black boots, white trousers and a black tank top. She then looked at the coat still lying over her shoulders and recognized the military shoulders.

'You're a soldier aren't you?' The words left her mouth in a more cruel tone than she meant, and she saw the woman flinch at the comment. 'What's you name?'

The soldier kept her eyes lowered to the ground when answering. 'I'm Lt. Noin. His Excellency Treize sent me here to protect you from the rebels. I - I…' She stammered a few words but then shut her mouth again.

Damn! Noin cursed as she felt her face beaming in the warm glow of the fire. She knew Relena Peacecraft didn't like soldiers, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad!

What was even worse was that she felt even more uncomfortable in her presence then in Lady Une's!! What the hell was wrong with her?! She kept her eyes locked on the wooden floor, following the graining in an attempt to avoid the young girl's gaze.

Relena must have realized she had gone a bit too far, because she smiled and bent forward.

'Do you have a first name, Lt. Noin?' She whispered in the woman's ear.

Noin looked up with a startled look when she realized Relena was so close and simply stared at her for a few minutes before understanding the message. 'Y-yes I have. My first name is Lucrezia…but I don't like it much…' She realized what she had said when she'd already blurted it out. Relena giggled and straightened her back, only to be rewarded by pain jolting through her body. She grimaced in pain and Noin immediately placed both hands on the young girls shoulders and pushed her softly into the cushions. 'I'll prepare the bath, while _you _stay here and rest a little.' Relena made an affirmative sound en sank back into the soft pillows. She didn't even bother to ask what a bath was doing in this hut, plumped down in the middle of nowhere. She knew OZ had its people everywhere, so why not in an abandoned forest near her hiding place?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**2 months later**_

Noin smiled as she heard Relena slam the door shut with a look in her eyes that could sent you up a tree in no time. The young soldier's smile however, faded away as Relena rushed towards her and raised her hand. Luckily, her body reacted and instinct took over when her arm moved and blocked the girl's hand.

Wow…déjà vue…Noin thought as her brain kicked back in. This time she saw the attack coming and in a sudden burst of anger she grabbed Relena's wrists and pinned her to the wall.

She knew why the girl was upset the first couple of times Noin had to kill someone in order to protect the princes' life and, sometimes, her own.

But she had thought that Relena would become used to it, especially after two months and 49.5 killings!

(The last one had been run over by a car in order to escape Noin so she didn't count that as a whole murder. After all...she hadn't _pushed_ him under the car now had she?)

She was not trying to convince Relena that it was good to kill people, but self-defence was something else then a prepared cool-blooded murder!

Not that she wasn't guilty of that…her heart was heavy with pain each time she thought about the murders she had committed for OZ, to prove that she could _actually_ kill someone.

Even when the victims hadn't done anything, orders were orders, and she had to obey.

She looked at her hands that were holding Relena pinned to the wall, and for a second they looked like blood-soaked tools to her, wielded by OZ.


End file.
